


The Alley

by kittyporkcati



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyporkcati/pseuds/kittyporkcati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stalked, Aron finds himself held against his will in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the many monstrosities I will posting on this site. Enjoy.

It was really late, I had managed to stay in this bar for four hours and it was two’ clock in the morning. My friends had got me really drunk, but I guess that was mostly my fault. Once the bar closed we parted ways outside the door, amongst other leaving patroons. Our sober friend was driving everyone home and offered me a ride but I declined as my home was only a short walk from there. After exchanging heartfelt and drunken goodbyes, I began to make my way home on foot.

For such an early day in fall it was surprisingly cold. I, of course, did not have a jacket or even a long sleeve shirt on. Thankfully my apartment was only a few blocks away and I could take a long, hot shower when I got there. The cold however had other effects seeing as the streets were practically empty.

It could have been my drunken state but I could not shake the feeling I was being followed. No surely I was not; it was just eerie seeing the town so empty. Followed or not, it was still cold and I still was not even half way home so I started to walk a bit faster just in case. 

I only had a block left to go right as I was approaching an alley, an alley that I had walked by many times before. The dark must have set off my paranoia; it was almost as if I could hear foot steeps now. They were loud, heavy sounding foot steeps that seemed to be catching up to me quickly. 

If I was about to be mugged, the bright side is I only have about ten dollars in my wallet anyway as I had spent the rest at the bar. The down side is that I have nothing on my person to use in self-defense so let’s hope money is all they’re after. If I’m even being followed, I thought feeling silly for thinking it.   
As I went by the alley I walked even faster and looked the other way. See nothing to be afraid of, I told myself. 

Just as I made the first few steps past the dark space between those buildings I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and another around my stomach. I was being pulled into the alley by someone much larger than me. 

My muffled screams and attempts to break free of my captors hold did little to help. All I could do was be helplessly drug further into the alley.   
While still struggling to get away I noticed this man had tattoos on both arms and had a familiar smell. At least one of those things would help me identify him to the police, assuming I make it out of this alive.

All of a sudden he stopped walking. 

“Do what I say and you’ll have nothing to worry about,” said a deep voice. “I’m going to take my hand off your mouth and if you make any noise at all, I will make you regret it. Is that clear?” 

I nodded my head quickly not wanting to upset him. 

He pushed on my shoulders till I was forced on my knees and I saw him take a zip tie out of his jacket. He knelt down behind me and took my hands into his. I could hear the faint clicking sound as I felt the thin plastic strip get tighter around my wrists. When he finished that task, he moved in front of me. Looking up, I could see a rather satisfied look on his face. He had a large ‘3’ tattooed on his neck and green eyes. It had become clear this man wanted more than money. 

Now I was at eye level to the large bulge in his pants. I felt him place his hand on the back of my head, gripping my short hair and pulling my head closer to him. While still holding my head in place he used his other hand to unzip his pants. I desperately tried to look away but when I did I got a sharp slap to the face. 

“What did I say earlier?” He growled demandingly. 

“T-to do what you s-say.” I responded meekly while holding back tears. 

“That’s right, you little slut, now if you obey me like you’re supposed too I won’t have to hurt you again, okay?” He said in a sweet, low sounding voice. How sick could this man be? 

I nodded once more hopping not to get slapped again. 

“Good, now why don’t you open that pretty mouth of yours for me?” I knew that was not a question but a demand, so I did, with some hesitation. 

He pulled his cock out of his pants and this time put both his hands on the back of head. By now the tears were coming out more freely. His cock was quite large with a thick, veiny shaft and round plumb balls. I just hope I could do a good enough job to please him and that this was all he wanted.

I felt his hands force my head to look up at him. He was smiling while looking into my teary eyes. He seemed to really be getting off on my misery and humiliation. 

Slowly he brought me close enough that the tip of his cock was in mouth. I could taste his salty pre-cum on my tongue. He moved his hips closer to my face, pushing himself in deeper. I tried not to gag when I felt his cock hit the back of my throat. 

He ignored my gagging and began to mercilessly face fuck me with no concern for me whatsoever. My cries did nothing; in fact he seemed to enjoy them. My mouth was becoming sore and all I could hope for is that he’d finish soon. 

After what felt like an hour, but was probably two minutes at the most, he pulled me off his dick. His breathes were shaky and raspy and I could see his cock twitching. He was about to cum but he had stopped himself in time. 

Once he collected himself he reached into his jacket and took out a roll of hot pink duct tape. He took some off and taped over my mouth.

“I just thought this next part might make you a little noisy,’” he said in a chirpy tone. 

I gave him a muffle scream as a reply, wondering what the hell he meant by that. 

“It wouldn’t be fair for me to have all the fun would it, baby? Now, I’m gonna take off the zip tie so you can get on your knees and elbows for me like the good little slut you are. That way we can both enjoy ourselves.” He said, sounding quite excited. 

I could hear a knife open behind me and felt him take hold of my hands and cut the restricting plastic device off of me. With my hands now free, he ordered me to remove my clothes. He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to feet while I tried to gain my balance. 

I stared into his green eyes pleadingly while he stared back impatiently. 

“Well, are you just going to stand there?” He seethed. 

I looked at the ground debating on what to do. There’s no way I could fight back or try to run, but taking my own clothes off willingly seemed like it would be more humiliating than him doing it. He must be thinking the same thing. 

“If you don’t start striping right now, I will make you very sorry for not obeying me,” he spat. 

The tone of his voice made me shiver and scared me enough to do what he said. I slowly removed my shirt, looking away from him the whole time. 

“That’s a good slut,” He praised in a low voice. 

I turned my body slightly and started undoing my belt with shaky hands, all while under his cold stare. I dropped my belt on the ground on top of my discarded shirt. Now comes the hard part. 

Though it was entirely against my will, in the midst of all this I had gotten hard. And I could only imagine what he will have to say about that.   
Fearing the worst I unzipped my jeans and let them fall off my legs and stepped out of them. 

I couldn’t make myself look at him; I knew he was watching intently. I could even hear his breathing. 

I remained in my tight boxers, praying I wouldn’t have to remove them. He then came up to me and palmed my boner through the cloth and make me whimper, furthering my embarrassment. 

“See baby it’s so much easier when you listen to me,” he cooed while he nibbled on my ear. 

His hand made its way inside my boxers and gave my hard cock a few soft stokes. I couldn’t hold back my moans; his calloused hand felt too good. 

“That’s it, moan like the little whore you are,” He whispered softly to me. 

It all stopped and he was guiding me to my sore knees again. Once I was there he pushed on my shoulders till I was in the position he wanted. 

My knees already hurt from being on the hard concrete earlier and now I had all my weight on them and my elbows on the rough, cold ground. 

“Let’s see if your ass is as nice as your mouth,” he said tauntingly while I started to cry again. 

I did the best I could to stay up on my quivering arms and legs. My stomach was in knots with anticipation of what was about to happen. I heard him spit a few times, and knew what was coming next. I tried my hardest to brace myself. 

He placed his hand on my hips; one hand was still damp from his spit. He brought my hips back into his until I could feel his cock at my entrance. I took a deep breath and felt him slam into me. The pain started off as a burning, tearing sensation and then transformed into soreness deep inside of me. 

All that could be heard in the alley were my muffled screams and his breathy moans. 

He wrapped one arm around my middle and used it to pump my cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Even with the pain it felt good, even making me moan through the duct tape.   
Just as my arms were giving out, he found my prostate. This turned my screams of pain into ones of pleasure. 

“You like that, slut?” He said sounding almost breathless.

I moaned back shamelessly in response nearly forgetting my situation. 

With his hand still pumping me, I could feel myself getting close. Fresh tears spilled out thinking about coming in his hand. I knew what I was about too and so did he.

“Go ahead and come for me baby, I know you need too,” and I did just after that, into his hand and onto my stomach. 

Several hard thrust later and I could feel him getting sloppier and hear him breathing louder. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as he pulled out and came on my back. 

“That’s my good little slut, I’m so proud of you,” he smiled completely spent. “So how’d I do?” he asked as I stood up removing the duct tape. 

“Not bad, for the first time,” I said in response. 

"After waiting in this alley for ten minutes by myself for you to walk by and attack you, getting duct tape and zip ties, all I get is ‘not bad?’” 

“It’s okay, Georgie, just think of all the fun we’re going to have practicing,” I said wishfully. 

“Good point,” he said before giving me a peck on the lips and handing me my clothes. 

George helped me get dressed and gave me his jacket to wear on the way to our apartment. 

“Alright, babe let’s get you home so we can shower,” He said happily. 

“Good, I’ll be ready for round two.” 

“I didn’t mean that, I meant clean you up and go to sleep.” 

“Oh I think I know what you mean.”

“I love you, Aron.” 

“I love you too, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 in the morning I'm half asleep and only proof read three quarters of it so I may fix it at some point but im fucked bc i have to get up to go to the farmers market so yeah. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! 
> 
> (sorry i suck at summaries and titles)


End file.
